Various types of motorized walkers are known in the prior art. However, existing motorized walkers are expensive and are integral units that must replace a traditional walker. What is needed, and what the present hoverboard walker attachment apparatus provides, is a means of motorizing a traditional walker using another piece of easily acquired technology: a hoverboard. What is needed is a principal support having a vertical stem, a joint, a pair of arms, a hoverboard clamp, and a pair of walker clamps to join the hoverboard to the walker.